1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to electric vehicle charging stations and more specifically relates to smart electric vehicle charging stations with integrated camera operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicle charging stations such as smart electric vehicle charging stations are rapidly growing in popularity. More features are being incorporated into electric vehicle charging stations. For example, there are now messaging enabled electric vehicle charging stations that have built-in-communication modules. Such electric vehicle charging stations allow wireless communications of charging data to a server over a network.
Conducting monetary transactions through mobile devices is known. Human sale points allow customers to purchase products and services using the customers' financial information. For example, credit card based monetary transactions may be carried out by systems that can either read data from a magnetic strap attached to the card enabling the system to read details of the card for identification or by mechanically inputting the card number and other card details such as the name of the card owner and the expiry date of the card, which are usually printed or engraved on one surface of the card as well as the Card Verification Value Code (CVV or CVC) which is usually printed or engraved in the back surface of the card. However, electric vehicle charging stations cannot be used for conducting or managing such monetary transactions using customers' financial information.
With a perceived need for increased security and surveillance, many parking lot owners and homeowners have installed alarm systems, including some with passive infrared motion sensors. However, despite the availability of a wide variety of monitoring systems, there is still a need for improvements in this field of technology.
Typically, user identification for monetary transactions has been addressed through card readers. Tamper deterrence has been addressed through physically securing devices. Physical security and monitoring has been addressed through use of a separate security system. However, multiple functionality gaps exist in electric vehicle charging stations. Some of these gaps involve user identification, tamper deterrence, physical security of a parking lot and home garage security and monitoring.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements to user identification, tamper deterrence, physical security of a parking lot and home garage security and monitoring through electric vehicle charging stations.